


Marichat May Drabbles

by ForeverProvolone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #super casual, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, In which the author wants animated children's cartoon characters to fuck, Marichat May, Will there be smut?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverProvolone/pseuds/ForeverProvolone
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles from 2018's Marichat May.





	1. Stay the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: "You're injured. Please stay the night. Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is the biggest worrier in all of Paris.

Her dark eyebrows knitted together, and her mouth set into a hard line.

Marinette crossed her arms defiantly. “Absolutely not.”

Chat sighed and winced, his hand flying to the bruise on his ribs. “Princess, my dad will notice if I’m not there in the morning.” Marinette glared at him and made a point of shuttingthe skylight that led to her balcony.

“I don’t care what your dad thinks.”

His lips pursed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mari, I—.”

She held his chin in between her thumb and her index finger, and Chat vaguely registered that she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him. The look in her eyes was less angry and more concerned now.

“You’re injured, Chat.” She dropped her hands, and her sky blue eyes locked him in place. He didn’t dare breathe.Not when she looked at him as if he might shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. “Please, stay the night.”

His heart stuttered as he opened his mouth to lamely protest.

“Please.”

Chat Noir was absolutely helpless under Marinette’s piercing gaze, and he gave her a small nod before she took his hand and led him to her bed. She immediately curled into him, making sure not to touch any of his bruises. She chewed nervously at her bottom lip.

He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his clawed thumb. “What are you thinking, princess?”

Her lashes her eyes and she refused to look at him. “Don’t take the hit next time.” He sucked in a breath, and her eyes flitted up to his. “I’m serious, Chat. Ladybug can handle it.”

Chat Noir spoke carefully. “I know Ladybug can handle it, Mari. She’s strong, a lot stronger than I am. She can handle most everything.”

She sniffled, and Chat realized tears were making their way down her freckled cheeks. “But _I_ can’t handle it. I can’t lose you, kitty.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

“You won’t.”


	2. Can I Pick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: "Can I pick, princess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't know what happened in the middle there, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> I had to up the rating to T because of this.

The soft swishing of his tail caught Marinette’s attention and she looked up from her physics homework to pouting green eyes glowing softly in the afternoon light. She quickly glanced at the digital alarm clock and sighed before closing her textbook. It was time for a break.

“You get one kiss, kitty cat, so make it count.” They had a deal. If he managed to stay quiet for thirty minutes while she studied, she’d reward him with a kiss. She was honestly impressed at how silent he stayed considering Chat Noir was a chatterbox.

The corner of his mouth quirked up, and his pupils dilated. _Fuck me._ Marinette turned her back to him so she could shut down her computer and hopefully keep Chat Noir from seeing the pink that made its way across her cheeks.

A low voice caressed the shell of her ear. “Can I pick, princess?”

Her heart skipped a beat, but she simply clicked her mouse over the shutdown button. She was fine. Everything was completely fine.

“You _are_ fine, Mari, but that’s not what I asked,” he chuckled. He spun her chair around, and she noticed how his eyes flicked down to her bottom lip that she was biting nervously. “Can I pick?”

Marinette nodded slowly and couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes flashed dangerously, the spring green darkening to a forest green. He knelt down in front of her, and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Chat, my _parents_ are home.”

His eyebrows scrunched together before realization dawned on his face, his expression matching Marinette’s. “Shit, no. I’m sorry. I wasn’t even thinking of doing that.” All his confidence had evaporated and he was left rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Marinette fought to hide a smile. She sometimes forgot that Chat, with all his bravado, was as nervous as she was. He hadn’t stopped babbling, and she thought absently that maybe he was more nervous than she was.

She drew him up by his chin, a blush spreading across his cheeks and onto his ears, and promptly pressed her lips against his. He startled at first at the contact but then quickly began moving his lips against hers. She had started off gentle, but the way Chat nipped her lip made her gasp against his mouth and she curled her fingers in his soft, blonde hair. She needed him closer.

Chat pulled away, and the involuntary whine that left her throat surprised her. More importantly, it surprised Chat Noir, who was now looking at her as if she were a salted caramel macaron. A low rumble started in his chest, and Marinette suddenly found herself being picked up and placed on top of her desk. She heard the physics textbook hit the floor, but she was more focused on the way his lips moved greedily against her own and the swipe of his tongue on her bottom lip that was making her feel _things_.

Marinette pulled away, and this time it was Chat Noir who let out a needy whine at the loss of her lips. She quirked an eyebrow up at his reaction, and his ears turned pink and then bright red as she took her shirt off. His mouth parted and he looked at her as if asking for permission.

She took his hand and brought it up to her chest, her heart beating frantically beneath her skin. “I wouldn’t have taken off my shirt if I didn’t want you to touch me, Chat.”

His impossibly green eyes locked with hers, and then his mouth was on her neck and both his hands were on her chest. His teeth nipped at her skin and his tongue followed it, gently laving, and his clawed hands massaged her breasts. She shivered as he gently ran a claw across the top of her breast and pulled him for a deep kiss.

The sharp sound of a ringing phone pierced the air, and Marinette and Chat Noir jumped apart. She scrambled for her phone, and swore at the caller.

“Alya?” Chat tilted his head and mouthed, _Why is Alya calling?_ She shrugged and caught the tail end of Alya’s sentence.

“—akuma and Chat Noir and Ladybug are nowhere to be found.” Marinette nearly dropped her phone. Alya paused on the other end of the line and sighed. “Girl, are you even listening?”

She mumbled under her breath, and Alya took it as a yes while Marinette looked around her for her pen and a sheet of paper. She smiled at Chat as he handed her a pen after she had retrieved a scrap piece of paper, and she quickly scrawled “akuma” across it and handed it to him.

“Yeah, Alya I’m at home. I’m safe,” she said to her best friend. She watched as Chat read what she had written and was caught off guard as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“Stay here, princess,” he whispered against her forehead before giving a two-finger salute and bounding out of the open window.

Alya’s voice echoed in her ear. “Are you okay, Marinette?” Shit. She completely forgot she was on the phone with her.

Faking a yawn, she responded. “Yeah, I’m just tired. I’ve been working on homework.” Alya laughed at that and told her to get some sleep so that she’d actually be on time for school tomorrow, and Marinette grinned. “I will.”

A blur of red and black ran across her vision, and Marinette hung up her phone. “Spots on, Tikki.”


	3. Adopted Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Adopted Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the original prompt centered around Tom and Sabine taking in Chat Noir, but I took artistic liberty and went with Marinette actually getting a cat.

Marinette opened the door to her cheap little apartment and dropped her bags on the floor. She slid her flats off and yanked the ponytail from her, carding her fingers through her braided tresses until they fell in waves around her face. A small black cat wove his way between her legs, purring the entire time, and she knelt down to scratch behind his ears. She’d only had Noir for three days, and she hadn’t found a way to tell the real Chat Noir he wasn’t the only tomcat in her life.

The familiar sound of sharp claws against a window brought Marinette to her living room. Opening the window, she rolled her eyes at the masked superhero.

“I have a door for a reason, Chat,” she said, trying to hide her amusement. He grinned in lieu of answering and pressed a kiss to her lips, and Noir decided to make his presence known at that moment.

Chat pulled away, narrowing his eyes at Marinette. “Is there something you need to tell me, princess?”

“I might have a cat?” She bit down on her lip to keep from laughing at the expression on his face. He looked so betrayed as he flopped down on the couch.

He pouted, “And here I was thinking you were a one cat kind of girl, Mari.” Noir had made his way over to them and hopped up on the couch with the actual Chat Noir. Chat glared at the new addition and pushed him away by the nose. “He’s not even that cute.” Marinette scooped up her furry friend and knelt in front of Chat Noir, who had closed his eyes. “I don’t want to see it, Mari. You cheated on me with him.”

The cat let out a soft meow and licked Chat Noir’s nose, and Chat wrinkled it in disgust. His eyes popped open, and he was ready to tell Marinette how awful this cat’s notion of personal space was but looked at the cat instead. Noir started purring, and Marinette set him down on Chat’s lap. He nuzzled into the catlike superhero’s chest, and said superhero burst into a huge grin.

“Mari, he’s _purring_.”

Her eyes lit up and her mouth quirked up on the side. “Cats do that, Chat. _You_ do that.” He looked like a child with how excited he was, and Marinette couldn’t help but pull out her phone to capture the moment.

Chat Noir’s ears shot up before his head, and he spoke in a rush. “What’s his name, Mari? Have you named him yet? Can I name him?” Marinette swore his pupils had turned into little hearts like the characters in those animes he enjoyed so much.

“His name is Noir, and no, you can’t rename him.”

His mouth dropped open.

“You named him after me?”

She rolled her eyes, smiling gently. “Of course, kitty.” Warm lips crashed suddenly against her own and pulled away just as quickly, and her vision was flooded with green and black and blonde.

His breath stuttered. “I love you, Mari.” His green eyes flitted to Noir, who was stretched out in the sunlight streaming through the open window. “He’s alright, too.”


	4. Croissant Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: "It's been two months since I last ate something sweet, and I would murder for a croissant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is not amused when it comes to baked goods being kept from him.

Marinette sighed as the black clad superhero flopped down on her bed. “You know I live above a bakery, right?”

 

“It still doesn’t change the fact that it’s been two months since I last ate something sweet, and I would murder for a croissant,” he huffed. He missed the way sugar and butter melted on his tongue and lost himself in fantasies of being surrounded by more flaky puffed pastries than he could possibly consume. A heavy weight on his abdomen roused him from his delicious thoughts, and he frowned at the girl sitting atop him. "Marinette," he said flatly.

She grinned. "Chat Noir."

His eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way her eyes were twinkling. She was planning something devious, and he was decidedly _not_ in the mood for it. He tried to sit up, but she quickly and easily pinned his shoulders to her bed. His eyebrow quirked up. "What are you doing, Dupain-Cheng?"

She gasped in mock horror. "Last names, kitty? I thought we were beyond that." When that didn't garner a laugh from him, she released his arms and ran a hand through her hair, groaning. "What if I told you we had a fresh tray of croissants downstairs, but—" He leapt up, knocking her from the bed. _"Chat!"_

He looked back at her from his position near the trap door, and shrugged. "All's fair in love and war, Dupain-Cheng, and I did tell you I would murder for a croissant." With that, he winked and scampered down the ladder towards the baked goods.

Marinette groaned. "Stupid cat. I hate him."

Tikki came floating from another corner of her room. "No, you don't, Marinette," she said knowingly. "You love him."

She tried to keep the smile and the blush from her face. "Yeah, I do." She sighed, looking at the open trap door and listening to the sounds of the patrons' excitement at seeing a superhero in the bakery. "I really do."


End file.
